


Don't Mess With Us

by F4ND0M1Z3R



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F4ND0M1Z3R/pseuds/F4ND0M1Z3R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfiction takes place in the woods, after Connor and Aveline ran from a great army of guards.</p><p>(Based on a roleplay I once did on Facebook.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Mess With Us

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction takes place in the woods, after Connor and Aveline ran from a great army of guards.
> 
> (Based on a roleplay I once did on Facebook.)

Aveline de Grandpré stood beside Connor Kenway, also known as Ratonhnhaké:ton in Mohawk. They we're looking around the woods to see if they really were safe from the guards they have ran from. There were too much of them. Roughly fourty - fifty - guards. Aveline had a look of distress playing on her face, drawing Connor's attention. "Aveline," he started, but then stayed quiet after she glared at him. Connor knew not to mess with her, despite him being a stronger male. Aveline took shit from no one. She would kill them - or threaten them. Either way, it wasn't a good thing to piss her off. Connor looked ahead. "I smell blood," he stated, matter-of-factly. Aveline could hear a small crunch and small tear of something behind a tree, then saw a slight flash of black. Aveline then crept forward, putting her hand up so Connor would keep quiet. He followed her, avoiding the dried up leaves. Aveline peaked her head around the tree, only to find a dead humans body. A limb was ripped off - the entire arm. Blood slowly poured out of the shoulder. A snarl made Aveline look to the right of the tree. A black, rabid wolf stood beside the body. It's teeth we're bared, in a threatening manner. Aveline put her arm up so Connor would stop moving forward. He looked at the wolf and blinked. "Tree. Now." Aveline grabbed Connor's hand and jumped up onto a nearby tree. Connor stumbled, but he followed.

 

They both were roughly ten feet from the ground when more wolves emerged.  _Great_ , Aveline thought. She crouched on the branch she and Connor were on. He sat. "Why does it haven to be wolves — rabid ones at that?" Aveline sighed. Connor looked at her – her olive skin, dark hair, light yet dark eyes – everything. Connor had to admit, he did have a crush on Aveline. But, he never told her. He was grateful for that, because she might've been hating him by now. Aveline caught him staring. "Stop staring at me, Kenway," she grunted. Aveline looked away herself, gazing at the wolves that tried to climb the tree. They failed. "Aveline," Connor started, slowly gaining courage for what he was going to say. He opened his mouth to speak, but he faltered. Aveline looked at him. Plainly. "Yes?" Her rich voice washed over him. He gulped quietly then began to speak in a low tone. "Aveline... After a few months of you being my ally, I... gained feelings for you—"

"Define feelings," Aveline interrupted. Connor hesitated and thought of what to say. Aveline sighed softly, suddenly getting what he meant. "Oh, Connor..." she murmured. Aveline then situated herself so she was sitting on the branch instead of crouching. She took off her hat and set it beside her, then rested her head on Connor's shoulder. He stiffened and looked at her. Aveline then did the least expected. She leaned up and pressed her lips softly against Connor's. Connor froze. His face turned red as he began to blush. Aveline pulled away after a second. She looked away, then looked down at the wolves.

"If we want to keep going, we are going to have to fight the wolves..." Aveline stated. Connor was glad for the subject change, but yet, not. He wanted to continue to kiss her... Aveline smacked him gently on the face. "Connor. Stop staring at me. Now," she talked with such confidence, not knowing how she did so, "when we go down there, have your tomahawk ready. I will have my blades ready. Do not let them get their mouth near you, because you will be infected with rabies. I don't want that..." With that said, Aveline stood up on the branch. Connor did the same. Aveline grabbed him by the collar of his coat, and pulled him closer. She kissed him, then pulled away before he could kiss back. "Good luck, and don't get bitten," she mumbled before letting him go. She jumped down with her arms up, unsheathing her blades. Connor got his tomahawk out and jumped down also. And that is when things got better. 

 

Aveline sliced one of her blades through a wolves skull, making a crack sound. Blood gushed out once her blade was removed. Connor was swinging his tomahawk around, getting more than one wolf at a time. Aveline noticed a wolf sneaking up behind Connor, almost ready to pounce. She dove to him, and sliced the wolves throat. Blood splattered over her clothing. Aveline pressed her back against Connor's, making him tense up. She stiffed a laugh. The wolves closed in on them, making it so the only options were  to fight, or die. They chose to fight.

After the bloodshed was done, Aveline looked at the last wolf that was alive, other than the alpha. It was white and orange, and had beautiful blue eyes. It was a female. The wolf whimpered as Aveline glared.  _Interesting..._  She thought. Connor looked at the wolf. "She was forced to fight," Aveline muttered. She crouched down and gently pat it's head. The wolf flinched, then let the strange girl pet her. Aveline smiled softly, then got up and stared at the pure black alpha. "Kenway," Aveline turned to face Connor, "take the wolf to the stream. I will be there in a few minutes." Connor knew better than to argue. He said something in Mohawk that seemed vaguely familiar. He walked off, the shewolf staggering behind him.  Once the two were out of Aveline's sight, she glared daggers at black wolf. The wolf lunged, but Aveline threw up her hands, and the blades, unsheathed, stabbed into the wolves pelt, through the skin, and into its heart. The wolfs eyes clouded then rolled back into its head. Aveline slipped the carcass off her bloody blades, then kicked it into the dirt. She turned and walked to where Connor and the other wolf was. Connor was shirtless, washing his shirt in the stream. He looked back at her, along with the wolf. The wolf pawed at the ground, then jumped over to Aveline. It nuzzled her leg. 

"What did you do?" Connor asked. Aveline shrugged, then rubbed the wolves head. "Well," she began with a smirk,"we don't have to deal with that bastard of a wolf, now." Connor laughed half-heatedly, understanding what she meant. That is one of the things he loved about her. Her honesty, bravery, sense of humor... Everything, really. Connor began to ask something without even thinking. "Aveline, would you be willing to become my girlfriend?" Aveline looked at Connor, her eyes slightly widened. She opened her mouth to respond...

 

~•To Be Continued•~


End file.
